Knowing
by PurpleCadet
Summary: Harvey and Donna and the aftermath of that kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Honestly. I shed actual tears of relief and joy in that finale. I know this is short but I plan to write more so I guess this is more of a prologue but I wanted to get this out while it's fresh in my mind. Currently listening to 'Waves' on repeat and squeeing.**

* * *

It had to happen this way. In her office, not his, but on neutral ground where she doesn't have the memory of _I love you, Harvey_ blatantly hanging over her head. But it does anyway, it has been since she said it almost two years ago. Only now is she finally dealing with it.

Donna saunters out of her office, not feeling embarrassed or guilty. That kiss was hers to take, dammit, and she had the right to be selfish, _for once_. How many times have words let them down? How many times has she put Harvey's feelings above her own? It was time for her to finally do something completely unambiguous to get through to that insufferable man. More than that, she had to do it for herself. Her feelings have been just as ambiguous for the better part of a decade.

They haven't kissed in thirteen years, but, damn if that same fire isn't still there. She knows he felt it too, the same way she could feel his surprise when she pulled away and left him in her office.

She doesn't think she's ever seen Harvey look quite so stunned before. She's aware that she's just dropped a bomb on him, complicating both his personal life and their working one. But for Donna, things have never been clearer.

That night she sleeps better than she has in months.

* * *

He stays there, standing still in her office for quite some time, staring out at the New York skyline as if it has all the answers.

 _I'm sorry, I just had to know._

Harvey would give anything for her kind of clarity, because his head is more of a mess than ever. Thirteen years and he can't even recall so much as a hug between the two of them. Charged glances, jealousy and fraught conversations, sure, but then she waltzes up to him and kisses him like it's something she's done a thousand times before.

She's got guts, he'll give her that. For all his bravado, Harvey never could have done that with so much at stake.

 _Okay, so she kissed you, but then she walked away, again. And left you with the mess, again._

He glances around, feeling ridiculous to be standing in her office for as long as he has. He should go and find Louis, but all he can think about is getting home and having a scotch (or six).

He heads for the elevator, casting a forlorn glance at the _Pearson_ that still hangs proudly on the wall. And he thought that would be the biggest blind sight of the evening.

When he steps out of the building, he gets the nearest taxi he can find, rather than waiting the few extra minutes for Ray to pick him up.

It's a relief to find his condo empty when he steps inside. _Far too many people have a copy of my key_ , he thinks. But of course, that reminds him of Paula, reminds him that she has Donna's old key. She has Donna's old key so of course she isn't threatened by his relationship with Donna.

He slams a fist against the wall. _Goddammit_.

His phone rings and he glances at the caller ID, hoping it's not Paula, praying it's not Donna (but almost, almost wanting it to be), but it's Louis, finally returning his call.

"Well it's about damn time, Louis."

"Sorry, Harvey, I was about to listen to your messages when Jessica called me."

"Then you know."

"Yeah, I know."

They share a silent understanding, both grieving the end of something.

"It's late, Louis. I'll just see you in the morning and we can figure out what to say to the press."

"How about, go fuck yourself?"

Harvey chuckles. "Perfect."

He hangs up and his screen shows his most recent calls. His thumb hovers over Donna's name. Instead of calling her, he pours himself a drink.

After his first drink, he decides that there's no way around it, he has to tell Paula. After two drinks, he finds that he's pissed off at Donna for kissing him, for putting him in the position to cheat, after everything she knows about him. After his third drink, he finally realises that he kissed her back. He never even had to think about it.

He doesn't sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the beautiful people who reviewed, favourited and followed. We're just getting started folks.**

* * *

Paula texts him around seven the next morning.

 _Feel like an early breakfast?_

He feels a rush of guilt. It could be worse, he supposes, she could have showed up and finally made proper use of her key. Still, he was hoping he could avoid her for a day or two, cruel as it is. He can hardly process that kiss on his own, much less share it with his girlfriend. He feels sick at the thought of having the conversation.

 _I'll put the coffee maker on._

He launches out of bed. If he's going to do this, he wants to feel ready; showered, shaved and encased in Tom Ford. He tries not to dwell on the irony that he'd prepare for trial in much the same way.

Paula lets herself into his condo twenty minutes later. She grins when she spots him in the kitchen, pouring the coffee he promised her. He feels like an asshole already.

"Good morning," she says, greeting him with a kiss.

"Morning."

It takes everything he has not to flinch. It's all for naught though, as she senses his discomfort anyway.

"Everything alright, Harvey?" she enquires in that lilting accent of hers.

He could almost roll his eyes at the cliche that spills out of his mouth, "I need to tell you something."

Paula pulls back from him, concerned.

"You can tell me anything, Harvey."

He can hardly meet her eyes.

"Harvey?" she implores.

"Something happened with Donna."

"Was it the trial?"

He shakes his head. "Not the trial."

"Then what?"

He pauses. "We kissed."

"You kissed?" she repeats.

"I didn't expect it to happen and I know that doesn't excuse it, but I wanted to be honest with you."

Paula tears her eyes from him. "Well, I appreciate your honesty," she says, voice steely.

He steps closer to her, reaching for her hand. "Please believe me, I'd never mean to hurt you like that."

She folds her arms, keeping him at a distance. "Who kissed whom?"

"What does that-" Paula raises her eyebrows. "She kissed me," he answers.

Paula sighs, shaking her head. She looks like she could almost laugh.

"Did you kiss her back?" she asks, looking him dead in the eye.

 _Not properly._

"I didn't not kiss her back."

Paula frowns. _Wrong answer._

"You know I might have expected this from her, Harvey, but not from you, not after you've made your stance on cheating clear."

"I know, I know, and I feel awful that I did this to you," he assures her, electing to ignore the _from her_ comment for now.

She eyes him sharply. "But you're not sorry it happened, are you?"

He rears back, surprised at the accusation. "Of course I am."

"Then why haven't you apologised?"

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"No, Harvey, what you're doing is apologising for the anguish that this is causing me, but you're not sorry that you kissed Donna, are you?"

"Paula-"

"I was fooling myself," she admits quietly. Then, with more confidence, "I should have known this would happen."

"Paula, believe me, I had no idea that she felt this way."

This time Paula does laugh, pained and hollow. She studies his face. "You really didn't did you? In all of our sessions we were so preoccupied working through your issues with your mother that we completely neglected your issues with Donna."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Your relationship with her isn't healthy. For god's sake, we would never have met if it weren't for you having panic attacks after she resigned. That kind of codependency isn't good for either of you."

Harvey glares at her. "Are we really going there? Bringing up my therapy?"

Paula sighs. "It's always going to be there isn't it?"

"What?"

"This possibility of _you and her._ You're never going to let it go are you? For as many failed relationships you may have, I'm almost certain Donna has just as many."

"Paula, I am sorry."

"I need some time and I think you do too," she says, turning away from him. "I'll call you in a few days."

He nods mutely, watching as she lets herself out.

* * *

Donna prepares for work that morning as if she's going into battle, or at least stepping onto a runway. Her hair hangs in tasteful waves, swept over to her right shoulder. She sweeps a final coat of mascara over her lashes, noting that she hasn't looked this well rested in weeks.

She glares distastefully at the rack of black dresses that have been dominating her wardrobe of late. As if she was in mourning, for Christ's sake. _You were_ , she reminds herself, thinking of Mark, her days in the theatre, her best friends getting married. _I want more, I'm worth more_. She loves her new position as COO but getting a promotion didn't suddenly complete her life. She recognises that now. Work shouldn't have to be everything.

She pushes the dresses to the far end of her closet. _Fuck it_ , she thinks, pulling a dress from its hanger, a shade that could only be described as hot rod red, a fashion faux pas for most red heads. It's off the shoulder and still fits her like a glove, bolder than her usual work attire. She smirks. It's closer to something Jessica Pearson might have worn. She couples the dress with the most expensive pair of heels she owns and exits her building.

When she sashays onto the fiftieth floor, she feels oddly revitalised, powerful, even. She notes with a smirk that more than a few heads turn in her direction as she glides down the halls to her office.

She's only mildly surprised to find Harvey sitting in her desk chair, waiting for her. She sucks in a breath when their eyes lock. He hoists himself up from her desk. She closes the door without a word, casting a cautionary glance down the hall.

"Why now, Donna?"

It figures that he would come to her looking for an explanation first. God forbid, Harvey try to figure out his feelings without her counselling. Still, she hadn't expected it like this, with Harvey looking so utterly lost.

"I told you, I had to know."

She sees a flicker of annoyance on his face.

"Know what?" he demands. "You can't just kiss me, walk away and then expect me to know what the hell you're thinking."

She quirks an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious."

"Donna…"

She takes a step closer, voice steady and unwavering, "I had to know if my feelings for you were real."

His eyes widen but she continues, "That they weren't just some delusion I'd concocted in my head."

Harvey glances at his feet, then back up at her, his jaw clenching.

"I'm with somebody," he points out, suddenly angry. "How could you put me in that position? After all the years we've known each other, what you know about my family,"

Donna squares her shoulders, she had been prepared for this.

"That's not the same and you know it, Harvey."

"You had no right-"

"You're right." This stops him dead in his tracks. "I didn't. I was selfish." His brow furrows. "But I am so goddamn sick of putting your feelings ahead of mine. I've been doing it for _twelve years_. I need to think about myself. What I want."

Harvey's face falls. He stares at her hopelessly. "Donna, I'm with somebody."

Donna takes another step closer, feeling as bold and reckless as she did last night. She watches him wrestle with himself, unable to retreat from her but just as desperate to run. She looks him square in the eye.

"Tell me you don't love me."

"Donna…"

"Tell me you don't love me and I will move on, Harvey."

His eyes bore into hers. His mouth opens for a second before it snaps shut. She smiles sadly. She expected no less. He's never been able to give her a firm answer on how he feels about her and she doesn't expect one kiss to change that.

"You know how I feel…but I'm not going to wait around another ten years for you to decide if you love me."

Donna brushes past him, drops her purse on her desk and takes a seat. He stares after her, rendered speechless for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

"If you're done, I have work to do."

His mouth stretches into a flat line. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I guess I am."

Donna directs her attention to a briefing on her desk, refusing to look up until she hears her door open and close behind Harvey. She closes her eyes, exhaling deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Mike and Rachel; the real captains of our ship.**

* * *

Since she became COO, Harvey's daily interactions with Donna have been largely limited to management meetings, a byproduct of her promotion that had been nagging at him for weeks. If it weren't for the shit storm Malik caused when he had Jessica disbarred, Harvey might have been able to get through the remainder of his workday without crossing paths with her at all.

But he's managing partner and he can't avoid a partner's meeting when they're about to drop his mentor's name from their title.

"Harvey, there's got to be something we can do, we can't just let Malik get away with this," Louis practically roars.

Donna puts a hand on Louis forearm, placating him before he can stand and storm off to take on Malik himself. Frankly, Harvey had expected this to happen at the start of the meeting.

"He's already gotten away with it, Louis," Donna says with as much diplomacy as she can manage.

Harvey notices the way her voice cracks, just a fraction, but enough for him to notice. He curbs the familiar instinct to go out and floor the prick with one punch.

"What we need to focus on now is damage control," Harvey says.

Louis scoffs. "The damage is already done. Jessica can't practice law."

"Only in New York," Donna reminds him.

"What other city is there?"

"Jessica has made peace with it," Harvey says, stretching the truth. "She told me herself that it's time to take her name off the wall. We're ready," he says, projecting more confidence in the move than he actually feels.

Louis leans back in his chair, stubbornly shaking his head. "We should have seen this coming."

Harvey notes with bourgeoning respect that Louis includes himself in that statement. "I'm pissed off too, Louis."

"You're doing a hell of a job convincing me otherwise. You've been distracted this entire meeting."

Harvey keeps his gaze focused on Louis, careful not to glance at Donna.

"And what is going on with you two?" Louis asks suddenly.

Harvey's mouth twitches.

"You haven't spoken to each other since we started this meeting."

"Louis, I don't know where you've been the past twenty minutes-"

"You've both been talking at me but not to each other." His eyes flit between the two of them accusingly. "What gives?"

Harvey never would have picked Louis to be so astute.

"Louis," Donna interrupts, "We're getting off topic. I know you're furious about what happened to Jessica, we all are. But we need to figure out what our next move is. The longer we keep the _Pearson_ in _Pearson Specter Litt_ , the more vulnerable we are."

"She's right."

Louis rubs a hand over his face. "I know," he relents.

"Donna, can you get the ball rolling on the name change?" he asks, though more to disprove Louis' observation than anything else.

"Already takes care of. The new letterhead is on its way and the press release just needs your approval," Donna says, confirming his assumptions.

Harvey nods a silent thank you. Donna gathers her things and swiftly exits the conference room. His eyes linger on her far longer than necessary. _That damn dress is lethal..._

"Louis...you know I don't like this either," he starts, snapping out of his musings, "But it's a lot easier if we think of this as a new era, not the end of an old one."

"The era of Litt and Specter?"

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Yeah, nice try."

* * *

Donna breezes into the partner's kitchen, delighted to finally get a moment alone with Rachel.

"Is it happy hour yet?"

"It's noon."

"So yes?"

Rachel smirks and nudges a coffee toward Donna. It's a little ritual of theirs, grabbing five minutes together before lunch since they both frequently work through it.

"Sorry I don't have anything stronger," Rachel says.

Donna gratefully accepts the coffee and takes the seat opposite Rachel. "By the way," Rachel says, gesturing to her dress, "You nearly gave the first year associates a heart attack this morning."

"I'm boosting morale."

"For men _and_ women it seems."

Donna smirks into her cup.

"It's nice though. I mean, don't get me wrong, you can rock a black dress like no one else..."

"Rach, you're engaged. It's highly inappropriate for you to be hitting on me."

Rachel rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "But is there any particular reason you're making such a statement?"

Donna's face falls. "Is it that obvious?"

Rachel smiles reassuringly. "Only to me."

"Have you ever done something that you know was the right move but it still left you feeling completely vulnerable?"

"Does my entire relationship with Mike count?"

The two share a laugh. "Okay, good point."

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Harvey?"

Donna's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey, I've gotten pretty good at reading you too, you know."

Donna feels a sudden overwhelming rush of affection for her best friend. God, she can hardly remember a time when she didn't have Rachel in her life.

"I kissed him last night."

"Wow."

Donna stares into her coffee. "I know."

"How do you feel?" Rachel asks warily.

"Like I should have done it years ago."

Rachel smiles warmly at her then says, "How did he react?"

"He didn't really. I walked away before he could say anything."

"Wow, Harvey Specter speechless. What I'd give to see that in action."

"He confronted me about it this morning."

"And?"

"He was upset."

"Because of Paula?"

Donna nods, not wanting to dredge up their entire conversation when it's still so raw.

"Donna," Rachel says, reaching for her hand, "I've been the other woman before and trust me, you are not that."

"No, I know that. It's just...I didn't realise how deep in denial I was about my feelings." She sniffs. "Timing has never been our strong suit."

"Be that as it may, I'm proud of you. It takes guts to show someone how you feel."

Donna squeezes Rachel's hand. "Thanks Rach. Now enough about me, I want to hear all about how you kicked ass in your harassment case."

* * *

It's late in the evening by the time Mike wanders into Harvey's office.

"Nice of you to show your face around here," he says with a touch of snark, even though Mike had texted early in the morning to say he'd be tied up with a pro bono case all day.

"Aw, I missed you too, Harvey."

"Did you come here just to annoy me?"

"That, and I needed a drink," Mike says, helping himself to Harvey's scotch.

Harvey rolls his eyes, closing his laptop. "At least pour me one."

Mike obliges, pouring him more than a generous serving. Harvey quirks an eyebrow. Mike shrugs. "You look like you need it."

"You have no idea."

Harvey sits on his recliner while Mike takes his usual spot on Harvey's couch.

"Rachel busy tonight then?"

Mike chuckles. "Yeah, she took off with Donna about an hour ago. Something about Harriet and Michelle. Honestly, I was afraid to ask." Mike glances at Harvey rather deliberately when he says nothing. Harvey ignores the look, taking a swig of scotch.

"Paula contacted me yesterday."

He nearly chokes but covers it by clearing his throat.

"Said she wanted to get you something special," he presses.

"Nice of her."

"I thought so too."

Harvey drains his glass, stands and makes quick work of pouring himself a second.

"But I told her I wasn't the best person to ask."

Harvey rolls his eyes as he resumes his seat, fresh glass in hand. "Coy really doesn't suit you, Mike."

"I suggested she asks the person who knows you best."

Harvey stares into his drink. "I don't think she'll be doing that."

"It's interesting..."

Harvey looks up, feigning boredom. "What is?"

"That you already knew I was talking about Donna."

He frowns at Mike. "I told you the other day to stay out of it."

Mike sets his drink down. "Harvey, there's been something between you two as long as I've known you. Probably since you met, am I right?"

"Mike," he breathes tiredly. "Enough."

Mike studies him quizzically. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Harvey leans back in his chair, rubs a tired hand over his eyes. "Yeah, something happened."

"And you feel guilty."

"Among other things," he admits.

"Do you regret it? Whatever happened between you two?"

"No," he confesses quietly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You mean other than my girlfriend?"

Mike says nothing, a little too preoccupied by the contents of his glass.

"Something you want to share, Mike?" Harvey asks pointedly.

Mike sips carefully on his scotch then says, "Nothing you're going to like."

"Well that seems to be the theme of the day," Harvey mutters to himself.

"It's just that...it doesn't quite add up."

"What's that?"

"Honestly? I always thought that if you ever got serious with someone it would be Donna."

Harvey gives Mike an indignant huff. "There are other women in my life, Mike," he protests.

"But none that mean as much."

Mike says it so simply that the truth of it nearly floors him. But he's not about to admit that to Mike when he can't even bring himself to say it to Donna.

"I'll see you on Monday, Mike."

Mike, mercifully, takes the hint, bidding him a quick goodbye and leaving him alone again.

* * *

Mike can barely keep his eyes open by the time Rachel walks through their front door. He hears her slip off her heels, followed by the soft pad of her feet along the floorboards as she creeps into their bedroom.

He cracks open his eyes to find her hovering near the bedside table. One lamp is still on and he grins lazily as he takes in the sight of her against the dull glow. She's still in her work clothes, her hair's a little unruly, her skin slightly flushed from drinking.

"You're back," he says, startling her.

"You're still awake."

"Mm waiting for you," he mumbles into his pillow.

She kicks off her heels. "Well give me a few minutes and I'll join you."

She turns to walk to the bathroom but Mike catches her hand, pulling softly, bringing her down to the mattress. He wraps his arms around her and she hums appreciatively.

"Thank you for being sure of me," he tells her.

Rachel sighs sadly and he knows she's thinking of their friends too. "Right back at you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, thanks for sticking with this story. More to come!**

* * *

The weekend is an introspective one, to say the least. Whenever Harvey gets like this, his default move is to go to the office and bury himself in work. But he can hardly do that when the office is littered with reminders of Donna, ten years of their history built into the walls.

Saturday morning he goes for a run. It's been too long since he's done this and his muscles pull and ache from the lack of use. He's been spending most of his mornings with Paula, since his work hours tend to bleed well into the night. It had been surprisingly easy to fall into a routine with her. Sleeping, purely sleeping, with a woman had always felt far more personal than sex, but the transition with Paula had been such a smooth one, so unlike any of his previous relationships. With Scottie, everything felt so combative. Explosive and passionate, yes, but could never really shake the feeling that they weren't built to last. Things might have lasted with Zoe, had they been given half a chance, but they never had that same spark.

He likes it, he realises, _waking up with someone_. But the fact that it was so easy with Paula plays on his mind. He pushes himself faster, going from a jog to a full-on sprint. Running is one of the few things that still brings him clarity – scotch being the other, but more problematic option of the two.

He knows his relationship with Paula moved at warp speed. He'd scarcely seen her in a year and then he blinked and they were suddenly celebrating their two month anniversary. A serious, romantic relationship, for perhaps the first time in his life.

His breathing starts to labour and he slows back down to a jog. A nasty realisation begins to dawn on him – maybe he and Paula could only be so intimate because she had been his therapist. When he really thinks about it, he's probably always going to be at a disadvantage. He is never going to know her as intimately as she knows him. He suddenly feels a little sick at the thought that he shared some of his most private thoughts with her, his deepest insecurities, fears he had about his mother, dreams he had about Donna.

 _There's a reason therapists aren't allowed to date their patients._

He thinks about the night he kissed her for the first time, taking her in his arms and sweeping her off her feet, _just like she'd fantasised about_. He shudders, the moment taking on a whole new meaning. He had been happy at the time, satisfied and proud of himself for finally taking that leap of faith with someone. Now he wonders if he was doing it all for the wrong reasons, with the wrong person.

 _I always thought if you ever got serious with someone that it would be Donna._

Harvey comes to an abrupt stop. "Dammit Mike."

* * *

"Harvey? I didn't expect to see you."

"Can I come in?"

He watches her debate with herself for a moment before she relents. He follows her inside, feeling out of place in his sweatpants and t-shirt. He's only ever seen her home while wearing a suit, and the majority of those times had been as her patient. Still, he doesn't want to waste time on going home. If he buys himself time, he's going to talk himself out of this.

"Sorry I didn't call."

"It's fine," she says, folding her arms around herself. "I assume you're ready to talk." She sits on her couch and gestures for him to do the same. He can't shake the feeling that he's about to sit down for a therapy session.

"I handled yesterday badly," he admits.

"You were honest, at least. I suppose I can be grateful for that."

He shifts in his seat, anxious under her hard gaze. "And you were right."

"About?"

"All of it."

Paula sucks in a breath but he presses on, "I never wanted to hurt you like that but kissing Donna...is not something I can take back."

"Harvey, you know how my last relationship ended," she reminds him, voice wavering.

"I do."

Paula chews on the inside of her cheek, studying him. "I might have been able to get past this if it had been anyone else."

"If it were anyone else, I would have too," he confesses.

Paula gives him a sad smile. "You love her."

He opens his mouth to speak but she holds up a hand and the words die on his tongue. "No. I...I thought I'd be okay hearing it. I'd even prepared myself for it after yesterday morning but..."

"Paula, I really am sorry..." he pauses, knowing he owes her the truth. "I've just been ignoring it for so long and I have to find out if something is there."

"We can't help how we feel, Harvey. I just wish you had figured it out before you pursued me."

If anything, he feels most guilty for that. Even as his former therapist, Paula was the safer alternative to risking everything he had with Donna.

"I want you to be happy, Harvey, I do. I just thought I could be the woman to do that."

The words hang thickly between them. He wants to reassure her that she could have been, but the sentiment rings too hollow. It was always Donna who filled that role, even when he tried so adamantly to deny it.

Paula gets up from the couch and fetches her handbag from her desk. She takes out his key and holds it out to him.

"This never belonged to me."

He takes the key, squeezing her hand as he does so. He expected more anger from her, not such resigned sadness. God, he really was the only person without a clue.

"I'll let myself out."

She nods once, then places a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Harvey."

* * *

Since she is no longer Harvey's assistant, it also means not being confined to his six-days-a-week schedule, finally giving Donna her Saturdays back. She didn't mind so often when she was younger, but she has come to crave that extra day to decompress.

She sleeps in until eight, a concept nearly unheard of for her, takes a Pilates class at nine and grabs an early lunch with Rachel, who shares the news that she is finally ready to start planning her wedding. The two brainstorm back at Rachel's – Mike having made himself scarce – and their planning eventually devolves into a boozy afternoon.

Donna puts herself in a cab just before seven, more than a little lightheaded from the wine and takes herself home.

She's starved by the time she walks through the door, practically running on empty since the morning. She's about ready to give cooking a try when her phone rings, Harvey's name on the caller ID. She freezes, phone in her hand. She hadn't expected to hear from him all weekend, but takes solace in the fact that if he were going to break her heart he wouldn't be so cruel as to do it over the phone.

"Harvey?" she answers warily.

"Donna...hi," he stumbles, sounding surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she teases.

"No, it's just that the phone rang for so long I didn't expect you to pick up."

"Oh, well, I'm here." She cringes at her own awkwardness. "Something you need?" she asks.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Jeez, you're not making this easy, are you?"

Donna laughs at his frustration. "Yes, Harvey, we can talk."

"Can I come over?"

"You're already at the door aren't you?"

There's a pause on the line. "Maybe."

She rolls her eyes, hanging up the phone and walking to the door. Harvey stands on the other side, phone to his ear and a wide grin on his face. He's dressed down today, wearing slacks and a navy shirt rolled up to his elbows. She imagines it's about as casual as Harvey gets.

"Lame."

Harvey slides his phone into his pocket. "You going to let me in?"

Donna tilts her head playfully. "I haven't decided yet."

Harvey gives her an impatient look. "Come on then," she says, ushering him inside. She closes the door behind her but when she turns back to Harvey he presses her up against it. He kisses her urgently, one hand cupping her cheek, the other cradling her hip. It takes her a few seconds to respond, but then she kisses him back just as fervently, mouth opening under his. His hips grind against hers with intent, drawing a small whimper from her mouth. Harvey is the one to slow the kiss down, the first to finally pull away. She opens her eyes to find him watching her carefully.

"I guess I had to know too."

Her mouth falls open and Harvey smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He kisses her softly on the mouth, then says, "I want to talk...about us."

Donna nods, not quite trusting herself to speak.

"Is now a good time?" he asks, voice soft and melodious, thumb stroking a small circle against her hip bone.

Donna braces her hands against his shoulders, trying to put some distance between them. "What about Paula?"

"It's over. I ended things."

"Then let's talk."

* * *

 **Get ready for the next one kids...**


End file.
